Kiss Me
by BeautifulandBroken
Summary: When Barry isn't able to make it to Jenkintown in time for Valentine's Day, CB surprises Lainey with a gift from the heart. He ends up getting more than he bargained for.


When Barry isn't able to make it to Jenkintown in time for Valentine's Day, CB surprises Lainey with a gift from the heart. He ends up getting more than he bargained for.

~.~

So how 'bout that glorious episode this past week? Lainey finally realized that she was the girl CB loved! I'm not sure where they'll take it from here, but I've never been more stoked! The episode sparked a little inspiration for this one shot, and it takes place separate from my other fics. Just a little treat for Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!

~.~

It was February 14, 1990-Something, and CB couldn't have been more nervous. He'd been planning a surprise for Lainey, a simple yet bold gesture he thought would surely make her smile.

A few days prior to the most romantic day of the year, she'd lamented over lunch in the teacher's lounge that Barry wouldn't be able to fly down from Detroit in time. The excuse he'd given was some sort of medical emergency at the hospital. The downtrodden look on her face told everything CB needed to know; she was obviously disappointed she wouldn't be spending Valentine's Day with her long-distance boyfriend.

Holding the small red box firmly in his hand, CB grinned from ear to ear and made the trek down the main hallway to Lainey's music room. When he reached her door, peeking his head in, he noticed that she wasn't anywhere in sight.

_Perfect._

He tiptoed into the room rather quickly and deposited the box on her desk before making a beeline out of there, trying to remain undetected. Breathing a sigh of relief, he pulled at his heart-decorated tie and played it cool as he headed back to his classroom to prepare for his first class.

Later that day, CB secretly staked out Lainey's classroom until the last of her students had cleared out for the afternoon.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Lewis!" He declared, tapping his fingers as if knocking on the threshold. His eyes went wide, his mouth dropping to the floor, when he beheld the sight before him. "Wow! That is a heck of a lot of roses!"

The entire classroom was filled with bouquets upon bouquets of freshly-cut red roses and an obnoxious amount of teddy bears. The pungent scent almost knocked CB off his feet.

"Yeah, well, this is Barry's not-so-subtle way of making up for not being here," Lainey replied, rolling her eyes slightly. "He's crazy, but it's kinda sweet, you know?"

"Definitely crazy," CB agreed. He gave her a sarcastic grin. Barry had once again bested him in the battle for Lainey's affections, and he'd somehow managed to do it without even being in the same state.

Then, CB remembered the gift he'd left on her desk earlier.

"Were roses and stuffed animals all he sent you? You sure there wasn't something else?"

"It's funny you should say that…" Her voice trailed off as she shoved a few glass vases aside on her desk and picked up the small red box. "This was here on my desk when I got here this morning."

"You must have a secret admirer. Who put it there, you think?" He blushed, trying to look just as perplexed, the heat of nervousness rising up his neck.

"Don't know. Haven't opened it yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" CB encouraged her, wanting nothing more than to see her reaction to his gift.

"I'm not sure why you care, but… okay." Lainey's confused expression was soon replaced with an excited grin as her hands gently pried open the jewelry box. Her mouth formed a sharp "O" when she saw what was inside.

"Oh, CB, it's a necklace… with a treble clef charm!" She turned the opened box to show him.

"Oh, wow, it's beautiful," he said, watching the way the absolute joy glistened off her blue eyes. His heart beamed with glee. "And totally the perfect gift for you, right?"

"Totally," she replied and removed the necklace from its perch inside the box. "Whoever gave this to me knows how much I love jewelry… and music, of course."

"Here." CB gestured for her to turn around, reaching for the golden chain. "Let me help you put it on."

"Yeah, okay."

Lainey swiftly spun around, her back to him, brushing her blond hair over her right shoulder. CB paused for a brief moment, his nerves rattling all the way to his bones. The all-consuming scent of her perfume assaulted his senses, and he could scarcely breathe. Not only did he find her scent pleasing, but he also became increasingly aware of the sheer closeness of their bodies. He glanced down at the exposed flesh of her neck, wanting nothing more than to place a soft kiss…

"Well, dummy, are you going to do it or what?" Lainey called to him.

"Yeah, um… sorry." He loudly cleared his throat and returned to the task at hand, the irony of her words sobering him.

Hovering his arms over her, CB carefully placed the chain around her neck and fastened it at the nape. Then, something gnawed at him, something inside him knew this was the moment he'd been waiting for. His chance to finally make a move.

"I'm glad you like the necklace…" he whispered dangerously close to her left ear.

Letting the chain fall, he boldly placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly ran his fingers down the length of her bare arms to her hips. CB watched as she shivered, her skin prickling with goosebumps all the way down to her wrists. The way she reacted to his touch made his heart sing.

"CB, w-what are you doing?" Lainey asked, breathlessly. "I-"

Before she could finish her thought, his lips tenderly pressed against the pulsepoint of her neck, and Lainey drew in a sharp breath, exhaling a soft moan. His cock responded to the sound instantly, constricting inside the confines of his jeans. Leaning into him, she tilted her head back to grant him better access. Taking it as permission to continue, he then pebbled a path of kisses all the way down her to shoulder, his heart thumping so wildly, he thought it might explode within his chest.

"Oh, my… CB…," she breathed, slumping against his chest in surrender. Her left hand trailed up to the back of his neck as if to encourage him further, her fingers fisting in his hair.

Not able to control himself, he gazed down at her breasts, her nipples hard and taut against the maroon fabric of her tank top. Oh, how he wanted to reach up and cup them both in his hands from behind, but that would be too bold. He hadn't even kissed her lips yet…

Suddenly, Lainey turned around, throwing her arms violently around his neck, and crushed her lips to his. CB immediately encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him, his lips devouring hers with an endless fervor. She roughly traced his lower lip with her tongue, and he slanted his mouth, his tongue darting out to meet hers in a frenzied dance.

CB couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing Lainey after all this time, and she was kissing him back. His best friend - the woman he'd pined for over the past year and a half - was kissing him back. His heart practically leapt out of his chest, his soul soaring toward some distant astral plane, as he held her there.

Lainey soon backed them up against her desk, opening her legs. He settled his waist in between them, and without warning, their bodies began moving against each other. CB groaned against her lips, nearly losing his mind at the sweet friction. The absolutely obscene sounds coming from Lainey did nothing to help the situation either.

This was definitely _not_ what he expected to happen when he bought her the necklace. He thought maybe he'd receive a simple "thank you" or a platonic, non-sexual hug, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd end up like this, in between her legs… _and_ he knew it was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. No matter how hard his body tried to convince his brain otherwise. She was still Barry's girlfriend, not his.

"W-wait, wait." CB broke free of her lips and stilled his movements against her, placing his head on her shoulder. His second brain screamed in ultimate protest at the loss.

"We can't do this."

"I know," Lainey answered, her lungs taking in much needed oxygen. She dismounted the desk and ran her hands down her face, the backs of her hands gauging the warmth on her cheeks. "Not matter how badly I want to."

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." CB adjusted his tie, not meeting her eyes. "I shouldn't have taken advantage."

"No, no." She reached up and cupped his face with her palms. He sighed into her touch, closing his eyes. "You didn't take advantage. I'm the one who practically dry-humped you just now… I-"

"I know, you were just missing Barry," he said, dejectedly.

"Charlie Brown, you dummy," she paused, pulling his head down so that their foreheads were touching. He opened his eyes only to peer straight into hers. "You know I love you, right?"

His heart skipped a beat, and he couldn't fight the smile that darted across his lips.

"I love you too," he reciprocated without hesitation.

"I know… I've known for awhile now… since that whole stupid science experiment with _Titanic_ and the floating door…"

"Who told you… Wilma?"

"No, let's just say I put two and two together." Lainey giggled, her eyelashes fluttering. "I remembered all those times we've shared together and it just clicked into place."

He loudly gulped, utterly speechless. Those moments with her were his most cherished memories.

"Would you do me a favor, though?" She asked, her expression hopeful.

"You know I'd do anything for you." And he meant it, body and soul.

"Can you give me some time?"

"Of course." He sighed, staring down at the music note charm. She wasn't rejecting him; she just needed time to sort out whatever this was between them. "I've got all the time in the world, Lainey Lewis."

"Good," she simply replied before drawing him into a fierce hug.

As she pulled back, she said, "Thank you for the necklace. I'm never taking it off."

CB cringed. "Well, it's not _exactly_ real gold, so…"

He winked at her, and Lainey tried, but failed, to suppress her laughter. He knew in that moment he'd never grow tired of hearing it.

~.~

Aww, they are too precious. Please let me know what you thought. I'm on Twitter DazzledbyJake and Tumblr cb-lainey-schooled. Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
